Ángel Negro
by CherryxDoll
Summary: -Soy Uchiha Sasuke.- murmuró por lo bajo para que sólo yo le escuchara, me sonrió vanidoso. Entonces por inercia me estremecí al poder percibir como sus dientes apretaban sutilmente mi lobulo.-Jugar con fuego no es bueno.- SasuSaku Sigue!
1. Chapter 1

1**Ángel Negro**

_-_

_Conociendole_

Tal vez si la estrepitosa voz de Naruto no me hubiera hablado justo en ese instante le hubiera visto el rostro, pero lamentablemente caminó de espaldas a mi y entró a la clase algo apurado. Mucha gente nos rodeaba, no obstante él parecía estarse arrancando de nosotros como si supiera que yo le he querido conocer desde el día en que Hinata me lo describió sin mucho interés.

Okey, a lo mejor si me estaba volviendo algo paranoica por conocerle...algo, por esa razón tomé del brazo a mi amigo, bien agarrado como si quisiera beberle el alma con ese apretón, porque si, estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa y nada pararía ese electrón que recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo avisandome que la hora de presentarse había llegado. Electrón que me volvía loca.

Esa mañana, aproveché de ver el sol salir más temprano de lo común, armé mis maletas y el desayuno que comí no era el variado banquete que se daban los ricachones al levantarse. Me desplacé con paso rápido a la casa de Naruto y cogimos el autobús cuando terminó de vestirse. Las palabrerías que dijo mientras que por un oído escuchaba su música y por el otro me escuchaba a mi hacerle más de miles de preguntas lo dejaron un poco traumado, sin embargo hubo una respuesta que supero cualquiera de mis tantas expectativas antes de entrar al internado. "_Él no es más que un creído, engreído, que cree que es superior a cualquiera...es frío como un cubo de hielo y parece maquina destructiva, cualquier chica que le habla termina llorando, y el chico que le mire o le vea de mala forma puede parecer insignificante a su lado, porque sus palabras hieren más que un duro puñetazo en la cara"_

Si era así como decía él, todo el esfuerzo en vano que había adquirido para que me trasladaran a ese internado era tan en vano como la sonrisa fingida que trataba de aparentar en ese momento, sonrisa torcida y horrorosa que hasta ni yo misma creía ver. _"Es toxico" _había dicho.

-Haruno...por favor.- oí la voz desde el salón y apreté aún más el brazo de mi compañero si se podía. _"Ve, son todos muy buenos amigos" _me dijo y yo no pode evitar flaquear al caminar con dureza, aparentando coraje. Vale, no servía para esas cosas, para nada...sólo para las mates, pero cuando el primer paso que di adentro del salón fue como...en las nubes. Como estar en las nubes.

Miré a la clase cuando estuve adentro, parada justo al medio donde estaba el pizarrón. La profesora me observó de arriba abajo y me sentí una ladrona pisando tierra santa. Eran pocos alumnos, después de todo sólo los mejores iban a ese instituto, pasé mis manos por la falda, nerviosa, las manos me sudaban, el labio me palpitaba y mis ojos estaban clavados en el piso.

-Puede presentarse.- escuché, entonces abrí la boca un par de veces sin poder decir nada coherente con mi personalidad.

_- _Soy, Haruno Sakura y vengo de la escuela secundaria Sora no tsubasa, tengo diecisiete años y espero a que nos llevemos muy bien.- finalicé y suspiré feliz por lo dicho. Sonreí lo más normal posible, y luego de unos segundos la clase entera rompió en susurros poco discretos. Reí nerviosa, la maestra pasó puesto por puesto con su mirada, Naruto había pasado tras ser retado con una severa reprenda, y yo seguía ahí parada como una tonta en medio del pastizal.

-Ven aquí.-

Con la mochila al hombro, caminé con aire compungido hasta donde el puesto que me indicaba la profesora, ni siquiera me había detenido a mirar a los del salón, sólo miraba el suelo y a la maestra. Por un momento sentí a ver pasado por ese corredizo para llegar al pupitre, una chica loca bufó sin pudor alguno, "Chicle andante rosa". No pude parar para enfrentarle con el poco valor que tenía, asique decidí pasar con aire digno por su lado, con la frente en alto. Mi cabello en ese entonces no tenía nada mas hermoso que el rosa de su color.

¡¡Dios!!, pensé al posar mi vista en la persona vecina a mi banco. Él de debía de ser....él. Estaba segura, muy segura.

-Éste será su puesto de ahora en adelante.- bla, bla, bla. La profesora se sentó en el escritorio a un lado de la pizarra, abrió un libro y dio fuerte, claro-: Página 32, actividad en parejas y con nota.

Tomé asiento, colgué la mochila en un perchero que tenía la pared y saqué un cuaderno cualquiera con un lápiz, no tenía libro con el cual trabajar. Le miré de nuevo y no pude evitar sonrojarme...era hermoso, todo un ángel. ¿Cómo actuaria si le digiera que teníamos que trabajar en parejas, tal vez me mandaría al África... pero era mejor intentarle.

Primero le divisé, sus facciones eran duras, como afiladas por un cuchillo ardiente, pálido, tan pálido que parecía nieve, unos ojos negros bañados por un carmesí escarlata, una nariz perfecta...era un perfil muy asemejado a la perfección misma...el ángel mismo.-Emm- dije embobada mirandole, y él se percató de ello pues lo comprobé con creces cuando volteó la cara hacia mi y sus orbes se clavaron en mis esmeraldas. Su rostro neutro, sin facción alguna se arrugó un poco cuando de sus labios afloró una mueca de asco absoluto. Me picarón los ojos, luego de que se volvió...quería llorar, el primer día de clases y yo ya quería estallar en llanto sordo.

Ladee el rostro y observé más allá a Naruto que parecía compadecerse de mi, asique llena de rencor me dispuse a que ni él ni nadie me iba a intimidar con una mueca feísima de asco.-Perdón.- dije, él me miró también.-Es en parejas la actividad y...-

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke.- murmuró por lo bajo para que sólo yo le escuchara...me sonrió vanidoso y juntó su banco con el mio, puso su libro en medio de las dos mesas, se acercó a mi pocos centímetros antes de mi boca, retrocedió un poco y llegó a mi oreja...sentía su respiración calida cerca de mi piel, yo no podía llenar mis pulmones con normalidad.-jugar con fuego no es bueno.- susurró y me estremecí por inercia al poder percibir como con sus dientes apretaba suavemente el lóbulo. Se alejó, tomó su lápiz e increible y descaradamente escribió el párrafo número uno de la pagina 32.

Parece, que Naruto estaba bastante equivocado...no era un cubo de hielo, era puro fuego.

Tal vez _conocerle_ del todo no estaría nada mal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ángel Negro**

-

_Él mismo_

Quizás no se empezó con el pie derecho, me repetí mentalmente luego de pasar por el puesto de una chica llamada Ino. O él no empezó con el pie, más bien con un juego seductor del cual muy pocas veces he podido darme cuenta.

El timbre había sonado ya hace mucho tiempo, pero sólo yo me quedé en clases después de que todos salieran hechos una estampida.

Mantenía dos cuadernos apretados a mi pecho y la mochila al hombro algo lánguida, caminé hasta la salida para ir a comer un poco, era la hora de almuerzo y luego de ello las clases por este día se acababan.

Lo peor de todo es que no había conseguido ningún compañero que me digiera que me podía juntar con él... y a mí la soledad no me es de beneficio.

Sinceramente, el pasillo era horrible. Muchos de los chicos que pude observar antes de entrar al colegio estaban allí conversando y riendo... no era tan solo esa risa de amigo a amigo, era esa risa malévola la cual hace que te den escalofríos mil por hora. Traté de pasar desapercibida y enseguida por ahí, no obstante con lo torpe que solía ser, topé de lleno con un chico de cabello rojo, se dio vuelta, lentamente.

-Perdón.-murmuré para luego empezar a caminar de nuevo, pero cuando sentí que un brazo fornido me rodeaba la cintura y me atraía hacia un cuerpo del cual yo no estaba siendo conciente conocer, grité sin fondo, di un grito ahogado que a más de uno de los que estaban ahí hubiera estremecido.

-No.- me dijo él moviendo la cabeza, su cabello cobrizo se meneó tal como si fuera el modelo de una propaganda de shampoo.- Perdóname tú a mi.

-Venga, suéltala y deja de hacerte el galán.- gritó un rubio, que estaba sentado en la pared del pasillo. Me pareció una mujer a primera vista por el cabello tan largo que tenía, pero luego de meditarlo un segundo fiché que era un hombre. Un a migo de mi atacante.

-Etto.- susurré asustada. No parecían chicos normales.

-Suéltala.- No sé si era casualidad o una cosa por inercia, pero cada vez que escuchaba su voz grave, seductora, indiferente ante el mundo, mi cuerpo se tensaba, quedaba inmóvil sin nada que hacer, porque sólo estaba él allá y yo aquí entre medio de un chico el cual no conocía y que según su otro amigo se estaba haciendo el galán conmigo.-Sasori, te ha dado permiso ella para que la tomes de esa forma tan...informal.- y más bien la pregunta no me olió como pregunta, si no a amenaza oculta tras un disfraz.

-Venga, no me digas que es esta la compañerita nueva que les ha llegado a la clase.- dijo sarcástico, me evaluó con la mirada y me sentí como un gusano en el pico de un pájaro.- No está nada de mal, a que sí Deidara. No te pongas así Sasuke, sé que también le tienes ganas, pero no es culpa mía que ella me prefiera.

No escuché nada más, creía que todo lo que decían era un juego que pronto terminaría. ¿Él tenía un don, algún superpoder? Mi punto de vista era que yo a simple vista parecía un perrito baboso tratando de no prestarle atención a la presa. No obstante, lo vi a lo lejos, parecía alguien divino. Una persona intocable, poco creíble para ser un simple mortal.

-Sakura.- dijo enfocando su mirada penetrante en la mía.-¿Es verdad eso?

- Si.- contesté por contestar, pero de pronto caí en cuenta de que la poca atención que había prestado no había servido de nada. Unos centímetros arriba, el rostro de Sasori me dedicaba una sonrisa cautivadora. "Acabas de hacer algo malo" repetí en mi mente.- Osea, no. ¿Qué fue lo que preguntaste?

Sasuke caminó hacia mí, o en realidad no sé si fue hacia Sasori, sin embargo con un movimiento rápido y ligero él ya alzaba el puño para estampárselo al pelirrojo. Entonces, fue casi imposible de ver.

Sasori dejó de sujetarme y evadió con facilidad el puñetazo, ese día en cambio, yo no andaba con la suerte que normalmente no me acompaña, y caí en seco al suelo dañándome los codos que fue en donde apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo, las piernas me temblaban en el suelo, no sabía porqué. Pero pude ver como la sangre se aglomeraba por entre los poros rotos de esta misma.

- Sakura.- comentó Sasuke, mirándome con reproche.-Ven aquí.- Sasori, quien estaba ileso, sin ni una pizca que digiera que le habían pegado se despidió de mi con la mano para después irse con ese tal Deidara a no sé donde. Le correspondí con una sonrisa. Siempre he sido así. Puedo no conocer a la gente, pero siempre terminó conociéndolas más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué haces?.- chillé cuando sentí que una mano helada acarició mis piernas.-

- Te llevo a la enfermería.- respondió frío. No me pareció el mismo que el de la sala. Luego sonrió pícaro.-¿Comiste ya?- preguntó mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.

- No.-

La enfermería estaba vacía, sólo en uno de los estantes había una nota que decía:

Alumnos, he terminado mi turno por lo tanto tienen que esperar a la enfermera del turno de tarde.

Él me recostó en la camilla delicadamente, ojeó todas las cosas que estaban a la vista. Después, subió a un más la falda que estaba cinco dedos sobre la rodilla. Me sonrojé instintivamente, el aire quedó atrapado en mis pulmones como en el aula. No pregunté nada, pues su mirada no era la de un psicópata, de hecho, tenía pose de medico.

- Haber, tus codos.- me ordenó. Se los mostré dolorida.-Nada que no se pueda curar.- susurró.

- Perdón.-dije al no haberle escuchado del todo bien.

- Esto no se cura con palabras.- susurró, al acariciarme de nuevo la pierna derecha.

Ahora estoy segura de que soy un tomate rojo, bien, pero bien maduro. "No tenías prisa en conocerlo, Sakura", me pregunte irónicamente, "Ahí está, bellísimo, como un dios, tan malo como un demonio" Naruto estaba del todo equivocado, del todo. De quién me habló en el autobús...del mismo Sasuke Uchiha que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi boca en busca de...¿Del mismo?

¿Del mismo que hizo que casi llorara en mi primer día de clase, él mismo que escrutó su cara para deformarla y colocarla en una mueca de asco total? O ¿del mismo que ahora me incentivaba a rodearle del cuello para fundirme en un beso que iba a ser concretado en exactamente tres milésimas de segundo?

- Sasu...-murmuré al rozarle las comisuras de los labios.

- Hmp.-

Era... ¿Él mismo?..."Él mismo" deduje para mi.

Él mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ángel Negro**

-

_Te odio_

_-¡Sasuke kun!- gemí al sentir como él introducía sin vergüenza sus dedos en mi cavidad._

_-Déjate llevar, Sakura.- me susurró en el oído haciéndome sentir única e inevitablemente irresistible. La enfermería seguía igual de vacía que cuando llegamos, sólo que ahora estaba cerrada con pestillo y las ventanas se habían cerrado con las cortinas después de que Sasuke declaró que quería hacerme el amor._

_ Me preguntó con seducción si yo, Haruno Sakura quería saber lo que se sentía llegar al clímax. Entonces antes de que yo le contestara él ya me había puesto boca abajo en la camilla y colocándose él arriba de mi trasero masajeándolo._

_No sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que hacía esto. _

_-Sakura.-gimió Sasuke al colocar mi mano sobre su pene, lo froté de arriba abajo._

-Sakura.- sentí una voz grave, con cierto desdén pero a la vez con preocupación.-¿Estas bien? - preguntó, y no supe de que hablaba.

_-Sasuke.-volví a gemir cuando su lengua exploró salvaje mi boca._

-Creo que algo le pasa.- dijo la voz exquisita cerca de mí, la respiración llegó a mis labios.-Sakura.-volvió a llamar.

_-Más duro.- rogué, Sasuke no lo pudo evitar y entró en mi hecho una bestia._ _Mordí mi labio inferior haciendo salir de este un pequeño hilo de sangre, pero no importo. El placer que sentí en ese preciso momento no era comparado con eso._

_-Eres genial, Sakura.- comentó pasándose la mano por la frente para quitar el sudor. Siguió entrando, pero con menos velocidad.- Esto, es el clímax.- aclaró mientras salía de mi y entraba despacio, haciendo ese segundo eterno, la eternidad del pecado. _

_-Mhh.- fue lo único que salió de mi, cuando caí extasiada a la colcha._-Sasuke-kun.- dije.

-Sakura.- repitió la voz melodiosa. Lentamente abrí los ojos algo atontada, mis labios estaban húmedos y sentía una leve humedad en la entre pierna. Enfoqué por inercia las orbes oscuras de Sasuke, que me miraba nervioso e impaciente. Entonces lo recordé.

-¡Depravado!- grité eufórica.-¿Cómo se te ocurre atentar contra una niña inocente como yo?- inferí.

Sasuke me miró extrañado.- ¿Atentar?- Se movió un poco de donde estaba y tomó mis manos como un enamorado se las toma a su novia.- Si sólo te curé las piernas y los codos.- se defendió y luego sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya, vanidoso, egocéntrico.

-No te hagas...- me posicioné bien para poder sentarme en la camilla.- Si acababas de hacerme el...- solté sin embargo no pude llegar a concretar la frase que dije, por pudor.

¡Dios! ... ¿Que había echo?

-Oh.- se rió en su puesto, por lo puesto creo que logró entender el mensaje. Sentí que quería morirme.- De todos modos me encantó oír como gemías mi nombre.- confesó para después pararse y mirarse en un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared opuesta en la que estaba yo.

-Ay.- chillé.- Perdóname, normalmente estas cosas no me pasan, perdona...

-Si quieres, en cualquier momento podemos finalizar tu sueño... -Volvió a reírse con sarcasmo.

-Sabes, no sé para que mierda me trajiste hasta acá. -rió.- Y no te rías, no es gracioso.

-Lo gracioso es que te ves demasiado sexy así.- me sonrojé.- Cuando te sonrojas también.

-

-

-

-En la bilogía tienen que saber ...- dijo el profesor con el libro en las manos, me miró un segundo y vio con desconfianza mis vendajes.

Claro, no era de lo más divertido escribir con el dolor en el codo. Maldito día, pensé irritada.

-Señorita Haruno.- el profesor llamó.-Si le duele mucho, el señor Uchiha puede escribirle.- la sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas, calientes. El curso nuevamente rompió en murmullos.

-Será un placer.- Enfatizó Sasuke, le escuché sólo yo, tomó mi cuaderno y escribió sin dejar de mirarme. Corrí el rostro, el mechón rosa tapó mi vista. No quería hablarle.-Cuando quieras.

Que cuando quisiera, antes de eso pasaría la tercera guerra mundial por el planeta antes de entregarme por completo al divino, magnifico pero a la vez engreído y petulante Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenía miedo, si, yo.

Miedo a que en cualquier momento soltara las riendas de mi vida y me hundiera en él, en él que parecía un sueño hecho realidad y que era pesadilla, que no pudiera salvarme de ese Dios divino que parecía demonio.

"Por Dios, Sakura, es tu primer día de clases en la escuela y ya estas pensando en cosas que no pasarían jamás en tu vida"

Punto para mi subconsciente.

¿Pero que haría con él?

Me volvería loca a su lado, no podría respirar porque le regalaría mi oxigeno. Prefería mil veces que bellezas como Sasuke respirara en vez de feas cosas como yo.

"Creo que lo idolatras demasiado, exagerada"

Dos puntos par el S.C

-Sasuke.- murmuré. ¿Sasuke me encontraría atractiva.- Tú... bueno, me preguntaba si...

-Sakura-chan.- dijo alegremente Naruto que se sentó a un lado de mi silla y me quitó las tres cuartas partes de ella.- Sabes porqué Hinata faltó hoy.- me sonrió inocente.

-No.- contesté, por qué hablaba de eso.-Creo que tenía ¿gripe estomacal?- Sasuke se dio vuelta a sacar de su bolso el libro de bilogía, sentí su risa.-

-La verdad es que no era eso. Era gripe, pero no estomacal.- Soy una ridícula, me recordé mentalmente.- Te venía a invitar a que pasaras tu estadía en el colegio con nuestro grupo.- apuntó a unos chicos al otro lado del salón, entre esos a la rubia de Yamanaka-san.- La pasares bien, y además no te caerás.

-Claro.- respondí entusiasmada, no obstante la cara de Sasuke no me trajo a la mente nada bueno.- Naruto, tu conoces a Sasori.- pregunté, la cara de mi amigo se desformó medida los segundos pasaban.

-Sasori.- me tomó la temperatura con la mano puesta en mi frente.-No te han echo nada, ¿verdad?

-No.-

-Bueno, son un grupo de cantantes.- rodo los ojos, el corazón me palpitó fuerte. ¡Cantantes! Genial.- Sasori forma parte de ese grupo, y es el vocalista.- Uy, al tocar la noche correría hacia él y le pediría un autógrafo.-Un grupo exclusivo.- No entendí.

-¿Eh?

-Verás, el colegio se divide en secciones. Populares... ya sabes.- asentí contrariada, algo me olía mal.- Ellos son los de alto rango aquí, pero no se dan con personas que no conocen.- Definitivo, algo malo había ahí.- Lo que pasa Sakura es que tú eres nueva y por esa razón te tendrás que cuidar esta noche.

Me dio un tic en la sien. Miré a Sasuke de reojo, seguía escribiendo en mi cuadernillo, concentrado en su trabajo.

-Al grano.-

-Los nuevos son castigados.- ¿¡What!?- Son los encargados de hacerle la vida imposible el primer día.

Tragué la saliva que se atascó en mi garganta.

-Uchiha participa de esas cosas, él es el bajista del grupo. Y el jocker.

-¿Jocker?

-Si, él se encarga de recopilar la información del nuevo, la entrega al cuarteto de reyes y luego hacen lo suyo.

-¡Naruto!- gritarón desde el otro lado del salón. El rubio se paró y me dijo despacio "_Nos vemos a la salida de clases"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

-El Jocker- grite.- Es por eso...

Sasuke trató de calmarme, pero no encontró la manera.

-¡Es por eso, que jugaste conmigo!- acusé con el indice.- Ya lo entendí, era por eso la cortesía, el beso en la enfermería y las palabras para...para seducirme.

Apoyé mi frente en la muralla amarilla del salón, todos se habían ido a sus habítaciones al finalizas el día.

-Era por eso...era compresible. ¿No lo crees Sakura?- me pregunté en voz alta.- Que tonta fui, como fue posible que no me diera cuenta...era tonto. Cierto, era extraño que el primer día de clase me coquetearas como tal, era inverosímil ese encuentro en el pasillo con los reyes. Como no me di cuenta antes.

-Sakura.- me dijo, no le presté atención.

-Soy la reina de las tontas, soy una estúpida sin cerebro.

-Sakura.- repitió. No quise prestarle atención.

- Te odio.- mentí. _"Yo también"_ respondió. Me rompió el corazón esa frase.- Sasuke...yo.

-Nada.- se dio media vuelta, tomó su bolso y me sonrió por última vez.- Eras sólo un objeto, nada más.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. Él caminó hacia la salida...-¡Vete al infierno!- lo contemple por última vez..

Desapareció por el pasillo y cuando eso pasó, me arrojé al pupitre de Yamanaka-an, y lloré, lloré como nunca.

Lo odiaba.

Le quería.

Maldito Dios divino, maldito ser resplandeciente. Maldito Ángel...Maldito Ángel Negro.

Lo detestaba.

* * *

_Bueno, parece que es el fin. No lo sé, me pareció bien dejarle ese termino, pero por otro lado siento que la historia quedó hasta la mitad._ Inconclusa a incompleta.

_De hecho encontré insólito que la historia diera vueltas sólo en el primer día de clases de Sakura_, _pero bue. Tendré que encontrarme con mi yo interior para saber si en realidad debo seguir o no el fic. Pero ello tambien depende de ustedes. No los quería hecer participes de esto, sin embargo es necesario. Me encantaría que me dieran vuestras opiniones para saber que les a parecido el fic y si quieren que siga la conti._

_Mil y un gracias por preferir mi obra, mil y un gracias por darme su apoyo a través de comentarios tan entretenidos._

_No quiero escribir a quienes a gradecer, pues definitivamente creo que con lo volada que puedo llegar a ser, se me escapé algún nombre y deje sin crédito a algunas de ustedes._

_Les tomé cariño, mucho, y se los agradezco. Espero a que se cuiden. Ah y antes de largarme a la cama, mi amiga Desirable-Hate, autora de Uchiha-Sensei, decidió a que no_ aguantaba más. _Asique no encontró nada más divertido que pasarme la pelota para que yo siguiera la continuacion de esa historia qu quedó a medias por problemas personales.. No lo veo lejano, pero necesito tiempo para pensar la continuación._

_Yaps, me voy, les agradeceré siempre._

_Cuidaos mucho. _

Myrror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ángel Negro**

-

_Hermosa Venganza_

Mi llanto enjugó luego de oír como Yamanaka-san me insultaba y a la vez retaba, Naruto sentado atrás con un chico llamado Gaara me miraba tratando de sostener su mirada con la mía inundada de impregnadas gotitas saladas. Asentía con cada palabra que decía la rubia y más estúpida me iba sintiendo, más avergonzada y humillad, tonta y delicadamente imbécil, una terca de primera y una niñata pequeña.

Ese día, habría sido el peor de mi vida, si no hubiese sido por una chica llamada Ten Ten, que me había salvado de una caída ocasionada por el innombrable. _"Tú eres la nueva, pues cuidate que esos_ _anda detrás de ti, no tan sólo por el hecho de que seas una más de los nuestros" _Me había dicho, serena y mirandome de arriba a bajo.

-Y por último, deja de ser tan mojigata.- dijo mi compañera mientras yo sorbeteaba mi nariz, eso la hizo reír, no le encontré gracia. Llamó a los que aún seguían ahí, contactando sus miradas con la mía, llegaron en un segundo y se sentaron en la cama con cubierta rosada de Hinata. Gaara, me miró de reojo mientras suspiraba y juntaba sus manos en una pose que consistía en parecer pensativo.

-Existen los reyes, tres principales chicos un curso más grandes que nosotros. Sasori, Deidara e Itachi. También existe el bufón, un chico llamado Uchiha Sasuke.- me observó una milésima de segundo y luego siguió.- que está encargado de hacerle la vida imposible al chico nuevo que llegue a este instituto. El Jocker.

Me sentí como una idiota. - ¿Y?

Yamanaka nuevamente rió, pero esta vez irónicamente.- ¡¿Y?!- contestó bufando.- ¿Tu crees que te contamos esto solamente para que sepas que tienes que arrancar de ellos todo el año?- hizo un ademán con las manos que me pareció algo exagerado.- No es así. Nosotros, queremos que esto acabé ya.- el corazón me bombeó rápidamente acelerando los latidos.- Queremos que..

-No te queremos obligar.- empezó Naruto.- Pero creemos que ya esta bien de esto, que nadie se merece eso.- Gaara alzó una ceja.- Queremos que seas quien gane esto, queremos que nos quites este peso de encima, y queremos que esto acabe de una vez por todas.

-Deja de darle rodeos.- murmuró la voz aspera del pelirojo.- En cierto modo, alabamos el hecho de que seas una chica inteligente y con buenas calcificaciones...y el que hayas llegado este día hace más fáciles las cosas.- rodó los ojos.-Y queremos usarte como arma.

Se me paralizó el alma al escuchar la palabra "usarte". Una lágrima vaga rodó por mi pómulo derecho haciendo lento y transitivo el momento. - Usarme.-susurré. Gaara, en cambio, me tomo de la mano y la apretó dejando sentir su calor corporal con ella en mi.

Ino, bufó de nuevo dejando ver lo molesta que estaba con la situación.- Lo que quiere decir... es que...

-No lo digas, sé que vas a decir y no quiero que lo digas de esa manera tan vulgar y celosa.- comentó Gaara que le miraba con una mirada que no se podía distinguir bien.- Tienes...bien, las armas necesarias para hacer caer a Uchiha ante tus pies.- creí ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo siempre con el mismo semblante serio, y casi frío su voz sonó nuevamente.- Quiero decir...

-Que tienes buen cuerpo.- dijo una voz ajena y algo ligera, que no conocía. Mi cabeza se movió hacia la puerta, donde ahí se podía distinguir a mejor audio la voz varonil y poco galante de un chico de tez pálida, ojos negros y cara inexpresiva, con una mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa torcida que destellaba algo de amargura.-Eres linda, eso es lo que quiere decir Gaara, ¿cierto?

Este sólo asintió. En mis labios afloró una palabra que recalcaba lo que había vivido ese día que haría justicia por todos los presentes. -Venganza.- Mi rostro cambió completamente, a una facción malevola y maliciosa, nada común en mi. Ino, Naruto, Gaara y el chico extraño asintieron y me observaron con más interés aún si cabía.

-El plan es este.-

Nos acercamos unos con los otros y juntamos nuestras cabezas, cuchicheos por aquí y por allá.

Uchiha Sasuke, las pagaría como nunca, por todos, por mi.

Hermosa Venganza.

_¿Ahora quien es el Ángel?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ángel Negro**

-

_Hermosa Venganza_

Mi llanto enjugó luego de oír como Yamanaka-san me insultaba y a la vez retaba, Naruto sentado atrás con un chico llamado Gaara me miraba tratando de sostener su mirada con la mía inundada de impregnadas gotitas saladas. Asentía con cada palabra que decía la rubia y más estúpida me iba sintiendo, más avergonzada y humillad, tonta y delicadamente imbécil, una terca de primera y una niñata pequeña.

Ese día, habría sido el peor de mi vida, si no hubiese sido por una chica llamada Ten Ten, que me había salvado de una caída ocasionada por el innombrable. _"Tú eres la nueva, pues cuidate que esos_ _anda detrás de ti, no tan sólo por el hecho de que seas una más de los nuestros" _Me había dicho, serena y mirandome de arriba a bajo.

-Y por último, deja de ser tan mojigata.- dijo mi compañera mientras yo sorbeteaba mi nariz, eso la hizo reír, no le encontré gracia. Llamó a los que aún seguían ahí, contactando sus miradas con la mía, llegaron en un segundo y se sentaron en la cama con cubierta rosada de Hinata. Gaara, me miró de reojo mientras suspiraba y juntaba sus manos en una pose que consistía en parecer pensativo.

-Existen los reyes, tres principales chicos un curso más grandes que nosotros. Sasori, Deidara e Itachi. También existe el bufón, un chico llamado Uchiha Sasuke.- me observó una milésima de segundo y luego siguió.- que está encargado de hacerle la vida imposible al chico nuevo que llegue a este instituto. El Jocker.

Me sentí como una idiota. - ¿Y?

Yamanaka nuevamente rió, pero esta vez irónicamente.- ¡¿Y?!- contestó bufando.- ¿Tu crees que te contamos esto solamente para que sepas que tienes que arrancar de ellos todo el año?- hizo un ademán con las manos que me pareció algo exagerado.- No es así. Nosotros, queremos que esto acabé ya.- el corazón me bombeó rápidamente acelerando los latidos.- Queremos que..

-No te queremos obligar.- empezó Naruto.- Pero creemos que ya esta bien de esto, que nadie se merece eso.- Gaara alzó una ceja.- Queremos que seas quien gane esto, queremos que nos quites este peso de encima, y queremos que esto acabe de una vez por todas.

-Deja de darle rodeos.- murmuró la voz aspera del pelirojo.- En cierto modo, alabamos el hecho de que seas una chica inteligente y con buenas calcificaciones...y el que hayas llegado este día hace más fáciles las cosas.- rodó los ojos.-Y queremos usarte como arma.

Se me paralizó el alma al escuchar la palabra "usarte". Una lágrima vaga rodó por mi pómulo derecho haciendo lento y transitivo el momento. - Usarme.-susurré. Gaara, en cambio, me tomo de la mano y la apretó dejando sentir su calor corporal con ella en mi.

Ino, bufó de nuevo dejando ver lo molesta que estaba con la situación.- Lo que quiere decir... es que...

-No lo digas, sé que vas a decir y no quiero que lo digas de esa manera tan vulgar y celosa.- comentó Gaara que le miraba con una mirada que no se podía distinguir bien.- Tienes...bien, las armas necesarias para hacer caer a Uchiha ante tus pies.- creí ver algo de rubor en sus mejillas, sin embargo siempre con el mismo semblante serio, y casi frío su voz sonó nuevamente.- Quiero decir...

-Que tienes buen cuerpo.- dijo una voz ajena y algo ligera, que no conocía. Mi cabeza se movió hacia la puerta, donde ahí se podía distinguir a mejor audio la voz varonil y poco galante de un chico de tez pálida, ojos negros y cara inexpresiva, con una mueca parecida a la de una sonrisa torcida que destellaba algo de amargura.-Eres linda, eso es lo que quiere decir Gaara, ¿cierto?

Este sólo asintió. En mis labios afloró una palabra que recalcaba lo que había vivido ese día que haría justicia por todos los presentes. -Venganza.- Mi rostro cambió completamente, a una facción malevola y maliciosa, nada común en mi. Ino, Naruto, Gaara y el chico extraño asintieron y me observaron con más interés aún si cabía.

-El plan es este.-

Nos acercamos unos con los otros y juntamos nuestras cabezas, cuchicheos por aquí y por allá.

Uchiha Sasuke, las pagaría como nunca, por todos, por mi.

Hermosa Venganza.

_¿Ahora quien es el Ángel?_


End file.
